In today's society, physical activity is often a healthy outlet for working professionals. The activities may provide health benefits and stress relief. These high achievers yearn to feel in control and achieve personal success.
Some individuals may participate in a variety of activities such as hiking, skiing, biking, surfing, and/or the like. These active people may wish to measure achievements by collecting data relating to their activities for the purpose of self-improvement, competition with others, managing a training schedule, tracking maintenance of equipment, and/or the like.
Many devices designed to capture activity data are specific to a single activity. Some devices designated for some activities such as walking or hiking, may not be configured to capture the desired data for a fast moving activity such as bicycling or skiing. Even those that are configured to change modes for various activities may require a manual mode change by the user, and user input at the start and end time of the input.
The size of a device and/or method of attachment of the device to the user's body may also be inconvenient or obtrusive. Many fitness monitors are wrist mounted which may cause discomfort for some activities such as bicycling, or may be inaccessible under clothing such as for a skier.
A smartphone may be configured to capture activity data, however, strapping a smartphone to different parts of a user's body or equipment is not always practical and may be obtrusive during the activity. Furthermore, smartphones may not provide the durability required by such active users. For example, smartphones are typically not waterproof. In addition, the battery capacity of a smartphone may not always be adequate to supply the necessary power to operate the precise global positioning capabilities that may be needed to capture data during certain activity.